1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a produce container, and more particularly, a stackable open-top tray structure for berries and the like formed from a foldable blank constituted of corrugated paperboard or related materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to which this invention pertains to provide a container formed of a single blank having a varied number of panels with flaps attached at opposite ends to form a split reinforced bottom section connected with a single top panel providing access into the bottom sections. Dual compartment, open top trays having upwardly extending tabs at opposite ends are also known, and it has also been proposed to utilize at opposite ends of a corrugated crate or tray, vertically retractable handle members.
In particular U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,595 to Curtiss et al. describes a box for produce having multilayer walls, all formed from a single folded sheet of corrugated board. The Curtiss box has two compartments separated by a multilayer divide panel. It does not, however, provide any means of retaining a handle, nor means for stabilizing the bottom wall which comprises two wall sections joined at a seam, nor means for stabilizing a stack of boxes.
In the prior art structures, there has not been manifested the provision of a container formed from a single sheet of paperboard material, pre-glued for ease of erection, utilizing a single central wire handle which facilitates container stacking, and also having upwardly extending tabs to improve stackability, and horizontal tabs which bridge the bottom center to add stability to the container.